Census: Earth
by LittlemissKitty7
Summary: This is my first attempt at a reader POV, based in Starbound. Some time-travel, bit of fluff, updated whenever i feel like it, might be a little all over the place... im not sure yet. Work in progress. Might put in a bit of TF2 and Overwatch, not sure yet. enjoy at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hey guys!** **LittlemissKitty7 here, and I just wanted to say that if you guys do not recognize the character I am using, I am using my Starbound OC named Clara Jane Rider. Hope you enjoy the story! ;3-**

Census: _Earth  
Chapter 1  
The Accident_

A Bullet. That's all it took. It was you against him. Him, being Sterling: the mad scientist who posed a threat to all the Apex, and whatever remained of the Human/Novakid alliance. A voice rang out into your mind. You forgot about the neural headset.  
" _Just shoot already!_ "  
You grumble back into the neural headset, "Hold on Jennelle, I need to find his blind spot." You finger the trigger of your revolver. Good 'ol Kablammity Jane. Sometimes she missed, but it was mostly you and your shaky hands. You watch him carefully for the slim chance he might look away. Unfortunately, he doesn't. He fingers his gun, and you point the barrel of Jane at his chest. He lets out a squeak, and drops his gun in surprise. " _What a softie."_ you think, and shake your head. You turn around, and walk towards the door. Maybe the data was incorrect, and Sterling was neither mad, nor guilty. You hear a sickening click. You turn around, only to find Sterling pointing his shotgun to your head. You take the hat off of your head, revealing your long, pink hair. it flows down your back, and bounces at your hips. You brush the hat off, blowing a few hairs and dust into the air. You sneeze. Sterling does not take his eyes off of you. He nods his head and says, "Bless you." You mutter, "Thanks." Sterling loads a round into his shotgun, and he pauses. you expect him to make some clever remark like he always does. He smiles and says, "Lights out, Blinky." And unloads the round into your head. You wake up in your ship, inside your regenerator chamber, and you mutter, "My name's not _Blinky_." You open the glass door, and step onto your ship. You flip a switch, and a laser fires from the port-side guns, blasting Sterling and his lab to smithereens. You flop into your chair, dust off your pants, and cross your arms. "Another job well done. Well, more or less." You are alerted to a noise in your cabin, just behind you. Your holophone is ringing. You turn it on and say, "Who is this?" A voice replies, "You know who it is, you gasbag." You turn your chair, and look at the screen of the holophone, only to see Jennelle, your human partner-in-crime staring back at you. She says, "C'mon Clara, we got to head to Romeo Delta IV to pick up our Hylotl contact to close this contract. I am already there, just waiting on you." You sigh. You really don't want to go to the Romeo Delta system. Quite shady, that place. You kick the Erchius fuel depository hatch, causing some Erchius Fuel to fall into the FTL engine, starting your ship. You Select the Romeo Delta system, and hit the big red 'GO' button. Man when Jennelle made your ship, she made sure to dumb it down a few levels. You wish it was a little more complicated. Your vast intelligence would care not to be wasted on such a ship like this. As your ship makes the jump into FTL speed, you head to the kitchen. Your stomach growls. You open the fridge, find a stalk of wheat, and some raw meat, and start making some Meat Dumplings at the Kitchen Counter. When the dumplings are done, your snugget, Toby, came bounding in. He chirps. You pat his head, and tell him no. You know the dumplings will make him sick, and you put one in your mouth, and sit down. You enjoy the FTL speed. Makes you feel godlike. Like all those planets zooming past are yours. Your ship drops out of FTL speed, and comes to a stop above the urban planet Romeo Delta IV. You grab your jacket, and head over to the Teleporter. Something doesn't seem right to you though. You look over the machine, scanning it for any problems. You spot that the Atom Transporter Module is not functioning the way it should, so you go and grab a screwdriver. Time to get old school. You think back to the superior way that little humans used to fix things in the late 1900's. you return to the Teleporter, and begin to bang on the Atom Transporter Module with the screwdriver you found. Amidst your banging, you fail to notice the teleporter powering up. A pink light surrounds you, and you double over from the increased gravity caused by the teleporter attempting to move you. A flash envelops your teleporter, and then darkness. Your ship is dead. Jennelle doesn't know, and you are 1000 parsecs away, on Earth, 2016. Over 450 years ago.

 _~~~~450 years ago, Earth 2016~~~~_

It was a beautiful day for Temmie Wycoff, and she knew it. The sun was shining down of the Lower East Side of Manhattan, the flowers were blooming, and on days like these, teenagers like her, should be enjoying the day. And she was! She had a full day of things to do planned, she was going to go shopping for new clothes, and maybe hit the M&M's store on the way back to the hotel room she had rented. Her whole day was changed when somebody screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Census: Earth  
Chapter 2  
The Arrival_

 _~~~~450 years ago, Earth 2016~~~~_

It was a beautiful day for Temmie Wycoff, and she knew it. The sun was shining down of the Lower East Side of Manhattan, the flowers were blooming, and on days like these, teenagers like her, should be enjoying the day. And she was! She had a full day of things to do planned, she was going to go shopping for new clothes, and maybe hit the M&M's store on the way back to the hotel room she had rented. Her whole day was changed when somebody screamed. She looked up at the blue sky, and saw something that would change her life forever. There seemed to be a hot pink comet heading right for the sidewalk in front of her, and she realized that, whatever it was, it was not slowing down. Temmie dove out of the way, and the pink thing hit the ground in a loud explosion. In the crater, lay a creature like none Temmie had ever seen before, or in that matter, like none anyone had ever seen before. You lay in the crater in the sidewalk, and your arms are twisted in an irregular way. People were trying to poke it, and take pictures to post to social media websites, so Temmie did what she thought was best. She picks you up, as burning hot as you may be, and carries you back to her Hotel room.

Temmie lays you in a chair, and puts you in a comfortable position. She sits on the bed, and stares at you, trying to figure out what in the world you are. There is a knock at the door. Temmie turns to look at the door for a split second, then turns to see you fall off the chair, only because you rolled over. Temmie rolls her eyes, and puts you on the bed, covers you with a blanket, and leaves a note by your bedside, in case you wake while she is gone. Temmie then proceeds to the door. She opens the door only to find her fiance, Quentin, waiting for her at the door. Quentin asks, "You ready for our date tonight?" Temmie looks a little sheepish, and glances at you, laying in the bed, glowing softly. Temmie looks a little sad, but she knows what she must do. she tells Quentin, "I'm sorry, and its not you, but I have something more important to do." Quentin pulls a very confused/mad look. He asks, "More important? What could POSSIBLY be more important than our relationship?" Temmie sighs and points to you, in your snazzy outfit, laying in her hotel bed. Quentin gasps. "Get behind me Temmie. It could be dangerous." Temmie yells back, "Dangerous?! I carried it back here, at the cost of my arm hair that keeps me warm! It is not dangerous!" Temmie pushes Quentin out of her hotel room. She says with a finishing tone, "Good night Quentin." And slams the door in his face. Temmie whimpers and slides down the wall and thinks, ' _Good going Tem, that's another relationship down the hole._ ' You are semi-awake now, having woken up halfway through the yelling, so you decided to be quiet and not interrupt. you quietly say with all the strength you can muster, "That was quite the spectacle you put on there, yelling at him." Temmie whips her head around, and stands up. "You're awake?" She asks. You attempt to sit up, and somehow succeed. "Well, i'm not sleeping!" You say, with a slight giggle. Temmie shakes her head. She says, "You just got here, and I can already tell we are going to be really good friends." you say, "Yeah, we are."

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Quentin is on his phone. Quentin says, "Hello, operator? Yes, I need help. My Girlfriend is harboring some sort of dangerous creature in the hotel room she is staying in. Where? Uh, Main Street. Be careful, she said the creature was a bit hot to the touch. Thank you." He then hangs up. He looks up at the hotel room you are staying in, and says, "Hold on Temmie, the SWAT team will know what to do."

About 30 minutes later, after some chat with Temmie, you hear a knock at the door. Temmie stands up and says, "I'll get it, it's probably Quentin." You ask, "Is Quentin the man you were telling off?" Temmie sighs and says, "Yes, he's my... _Ex_ -fiance." Temmie opens the door, and teams of armored men come rushing in, and you run. The whole time you're yelling, "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" and you valiantly jump out the window. Of the fourth floor. Luckily, the SWAT team was there to catch you. Temmie runs down the stairs, and bursts out the door, just as they are putting you in the back of the van with a few doctors to sedate you. "TEMMIE!" you yell, "I'm scared! What do I do?" Temmie yells back, "Don't worry, I'll find you! and i'll get you back home to Jennelle!" You relax, and they shove you into the van, and something sharp pokes your upper back. The room starts to spin. "Hey, Watch where you aim that thing." you say, just before you fall face-first onto the floor of the van.

 **Hey guys! LittlemissKitty7 here, and just saying if you want me to add anything, or any ideas for future chapters, please tell me in a review! Thanks!**

 **:3**


End file.
